You're Not Alone
by jarleyworld
Summary: One night can change everything. It did for Marley and Jake as their whole world turned upside down by one night. Now they have to deal with the consequences and their feelings for each other. (AU story where Jake is the basketball star at school and Marley is the quiet wallflower who falls pregnant with his child)


(Marley's pov)

Marley never once thought she would be in this situation. Sitting on a toilet seat as she waited for the timer. She was 17, just barley in her junior year of high school and her future relied on a stick. The timer went off and she let out a shaky breath to look at all three . All three of them said positive. She was pregnant. Marley slid to the ground with her back resting on the bathroom door. How did this happen? Well of course she knew how, she had sex. But why her? she had sex one time, she got straight A's, never got in trouble in school, never went to parties and one night she decided to let loose a little and she got pregnant. Girls at her school were always having sex multiple times with different guys and she was the one pregnant. Marley banged her head on the door as she closed her eyes and her mind went back to the party she went to almost over a month and a half ago.

**Flashback**

Marley was standing awkwardly next to her friends Unique and Sugar as they were going on and on about how great this party was. It was a party that was thrown for after the homecoming game. Marley never went to parties and always declined when her friends tried to invite her. Marley wasn't a social person, Unique and Sugar were pretty much her only friends. However they convinced her to come to this party, saying that she needed to have fun, let loose for one night, be a teenager. Apparently they did not approve of her movie nights in or her face stuck into a book.

"Geeze Marley, can you at least pretend to be having a good time" Unique said to Marley breaking her train of thought.

"I am" Marley lied.

"And apparently a bad liar too" Unique said back with her eyebrows raised.

"Here try this, you'll like it, you can barley taste the alcohol" Sugar said handing Marley a drink.

Marley took a sip, Sugar was right, Marley can barley taste any alcohol and it actually tasted good.

"oooo I love this song lets go dance" Sugar said pulling at Unique and Marley.

"Uh you guys go ahead, I'll um finish my drink" Marley said not wanting to dance in front of all these kids she went to school with.

Marley stood awkwardly leaning against the wall as she watched Sugar and Unique dance sipping her drink.

"Marley? Marley Rose? never thought I'd see you at one of these things?" She heard a boys voice to turn to look at none other than Jake Puckerman. He was the schools womanizer and star basketball player. Marley won't admit it but she's always had a small crush on him. Marley stood there in shock not saying anything, mostly shocked that Jake spoke to her. They've never talked before, only every made eye contact every now and then.

"Oh not that's it a bad thing or anything, it just didn't seem like your kind of thing" Jake said scratching the back of his neck. He seemed nervous.

"It's not, um my friends they dragged me to this thing" Marley said turning to her friends to find them no where in sight. "where'd they go?" Marley said to herself. The song changed and the music got louder. She heard Jake try to say something but the music was too loud to hear.

"What?" Marley asked

"I said you look nice!" Jake said raising his voice to go over the music.

"Oh um thanks, you too" Marley said back looking at her feet. Drinking more of her drink, she was starting to feel dizzy, not sure if it was because of the drink or because she was nervous. Marley sipped her drink again and noticed it was empty. Did she really drink all if it already?

"Do you want to go somewhere more quiet, this doesn't really seem like your scene" Jake asked.

"Um sure, uh where would we go?" Marley asked.

"We could go outside? by the pool, its quieter there" Jake said.

"Um yeah sure okay" Marley said. Jake took her hand in hers and led her outside. Her heart flutter with his touch. Once they made it outside, Jake led her to the pool.

"There much better" Jake said helping Marley down to sit next to him. Marley watched as Jake took his shoes off and rolled his pants up to put his feet in the water, so Marley copied him and put her feet in as well. The water felt nice. Marley looked down to noticed Jakes hand back in hers.

"Oh sorry" Jake apologize releasing her hand.

"It's okay, I didn't mind" Marley confessed. Did she flirt? Marley couldn't tell its like her brain didn't have a filter right now.

"I''ll keep that in mind, want to play 20 questions?" Jake asked.

"Uh yeah sure" Marley replied.

"Here we'll spice it up, want some?" Jake asked taking a flask out of his jacket.

Marley didn't want to loose the confidence the last drink gave her to have a conversation with Jake so she accepted, taking a sip of the drink.

"Oh wow what was that, it tasted like cinnamon?" Marley asked.

"Fireball, its whiskey, like it?" Jake asked taking a sip himself.

"Yeah, it's kind of strong but it had a good aftertaste" Marley said and took another swig when Jake handed it back to her.

"Okay I'll ask first, um favorite type of food?" Jake asked.

"Italian u?" Marley replied.

"Mexican" Jake said taking another swig of the flask handing it back to Marley. "ur turn" Jake said. Marley took another sip.

"Puppies or Kittens" Marley asked handing him back the flask. Marley watched him take another swig.

"Puppies" Jake said giving he a big smile.

"Kittens" Marley said giving him a smile as well.

Marley doesn't know how long they sat there maybe 30 minutes or an hour, Marley lost track of time as they both asked each other questions and sipping Jake's flask.

"Okay um favorite color?" Jake slurred.

Marley noticed Jake's voice was getting sloppy as was hers.

"Um... I say would say yellow I guess" Marley said.

"Why yellow?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't know cuz it reminds me of the sun.. the big yellow sun and its a happy color" Marley said smiling as she closed her eyes as she imagined the sun hitting her.

Marley let out a laugh. "what's yours?" she asked back looking up and watching Jake take a long swig, admiring his jawline.

Jake then turned to looked her in the eyes. "Blue" He said starting straight into her eyes. It gave Marley chills as she stared back. His answer seemed like it had a double meaning.

"And why's that?" Marley asked.

Jake leaned closer to her his voice was lower as he spoke "Because it's a nice color to look at and its the color of your eyes".

Marley gulped as she stared at his lips and back into his eyes. She saw Jake look down at her lips as well when suddenly she heard yelling and she jumped back. She saw a bunch of guys and girls jumping into the pool, some barely wearing to no clothes at all.

"Oh my god" Marley laughed looking away. They started to splash as she leaned back to not get wet.

"Want to go some where else?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure" Marley replied. Jake stood up wobbling a bit as he held his hand out for her. Marley took it to stand up, almost falling into the pool as she staggered back. But before she could Jake had his arm wrapped around her pulling her close to him.

"Careful there" Jake laughed as he steered her away from the pool.

Marley was laughing at both there attempts to walk straight both leaning on each other. They finally made it to the pool house. Jake took out keys from his pocket and Marley looked at him questionably.

"Ryder's my best friends I didn't want to drink and drink so he gave me the keys to crash here for the night" Jake said as he tried to get the door unlocked. After a couple failed attempts he finally got it open and led Marley inside. Marley stubbled her way to bed and sat on it.

"I think I'm drunk" Marley said laughing. "I think I'm really drunk" Marley said laughing again. She didn't know why she was laughing but it was like she couldn't stop.

"You have a beautiful laugh, I like hearing it" Jake said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Tell me a secret, something that know one knows" Marley asked Jake playing with Jakes shirt. It was a nice shirt, he looked good in it, bet he look better with it off. Marley shook her thoughts and looked at Jake for an answer.

Jake looked down for a minute. "Okay well there's something but two people know, just not a lot of people know about this" Jake paused for a second. "I can dance" Jake finally said.

Marley's eyebrows rose. "Really? what kind?" she asked

"All kinds, hip hop, Jazz, tap, ballet, I've been trained since I was 5" Jake said.

"Wow really you must be really good" Marley said.

"I hope I am" Jake laughed.

"Can you show me someday?" Marley asked.

"Yeah sure someday" Jake said playing with the tips of Marley's hair. "Tell me a secret" Jake said.

Marley thought for a moment. Jake told her his secret she could tell her secret that only her mom and Unique knows. "I love to sing" She said.

"You'll have to show me someday" Jake said staring into her eyes again.

"Yeah someday" Marley whispered. Marley doesn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system or the way Jake was looking at her or both. But Marley found herself leaning towards Jake and kissing him on the mouth. She felt Jake kiss her back as his hand cradled her face. She never kissed a boy before. Yes she was 17 and never kissed a boy. Guys just didn't showed interest in her, but here she was kissing Jake on a bed. Jake started to lean them backwards so that Marley would lay on the bed. She laid back as her hand went to the back of Jake's neck as they kept kissing. Jake was a good kisser. She knew of his reputation, but in this past hour it felt like Marley knew him better than most people and with the alcohol in her system it overpowered the little voice in the back of her mind telling her to stop this before it got out of hand. Especially when Jake's hand made it under her shirt. Instead of pushing him away Marley moaned and pulled him closer. Clothes were thrown off as they both kept kissing and touching, feeling each others bodies. Jake made Marley feel things she never felt before, things she's only read about or seen in movies, but the real thing was better than the movies and books.

~~~~~ Next Morning~~~~

Marley woke up to the sun streaming down on her face. Where was she? She squinted her eyes as her felt like her head was pounding. She felt a arm around her and she looked over to find a sleeping Jake Puckerman. A naked Jake Puckerman. Marley looked down she was naked as well. Oh my god. Marley's mind flashed to the night before, the pool the drinking, the questions, the kissing and the oh my god she had sex with Jake. Her first time was with Jake Puckerman and she was drunk. Marley started to panic, she squirmed out of Jakes grasps to find her clothes to put on. She heard Jake stir. Once Marley was dressed she looked over at Jake who was still in bed to see him confused, like he was putting last night together in his head as well.

"I um, I have to go, yeah bye" Marley said rushing out of there, she heard Jake yelling her name out to wait but Marley was already out the door leaving.

**End of flashback**

Her and Jake never talked after that. Marley wasn't sure what to think. She knew he slept with a lot of girls. Was she just one of them? Was all the things he told her that night a lie to get in her pants? She didn't know what to think after that night. Her friends asked where she went that night, she just told them she lost them at the party and decided to walk home. Jake did try to talk to Marley about it a couple days after it happened. She saw him making his way to her when she turned around and walked away fast and pretended she didn't hear him call out her name. He didn't try again after that. Now its been over a month, almost two, when Marley started throwing up the past few days. She thought maybe she had a bug, but when Marley realized she missed her period she panicked and went to the drugstore to buy 3 tests to make sure. Now here she was pregnant, at 17 in her junior year. She didn't know how she was going to tell her parents or Jake, just that she knew she would have to and soon.

The next day at school, Marley was contemplating telling Jake. She was sitting at lunch barley eating her food. She looked up to look at Jake. He was sitting with his friends laughing. Marley then felt sad she was going to shatter his world as well when she told him the news. Suddenly she saw Jake look at her, he looked surprised and then he gave her a big smile and she looked away.

"Hey girl you okay, you've barley eaten" Unique asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Marley said taking a bit of her sandwich. Her stomach churned. Oh no. "Actually I have to pee, I'll be right back" Marley said rushing to the bathroom. She ran in a threw up in the toilet. She got out to clean up. She was lucky no one was using the bathroom. As the school day ended Marley drove her way back home. So yeah she chickened out and didn't tell him, but she already told her self she would tell her parents tonight. Marley waited till after dinner as her parents watched tv. They were going to be mad, they had plans for her, she's supposed to go to a ivy league college. Her parents didn't have a lot of money, they weren't poor they got by but they always pushed her at schoolwork to get good grades, so she could get a scholarship and get in a good school. They always told her to not drink as well and to not have sex and now she was going to tell them she was pregnant. She walked up to her parents.

"Hey can I talk to you guys, it's important" Marley asked.

"Sure, what is it sweetie" my mother asked as my dad paused the TV.

"Um please don't be mad, but I ma..made a mistake I um I" Marley tried to get out as she stumbled over her words.

"Its okay sweetie, whats wrong did you get a bad grade?" My mom asked.

"If you got a bad grade Marley, you can always make it up, just study extra for the next test or ask your teachers for extra credit" My dad told me.

"No it's not school, my grades are fine, perfect actually, all A's still" Marley said hoping this would lessen the blow.

"If it's not your grades then what is it Marley? spit it out" My dad asked impatiently.

Marley took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" Marley said letting the words fall out as she looked to the ground. It was silent. Marley looked up at her parents. Her mom had her hand over her mouth and her dad was clenching his jaw.

"Please say something" Marley pleaded.

"Get out" her dad said.

"Wh.. what?" Marley asked.

"I want you out of this house" Her dad said.

"Richard no" My mom pleaded tears spilling from her eyes.

"I want to hear none of it Millie, I want you out of this house now Marley, pack your things and get out" Her dad yelled at her.

"I..I..where am I suppose to go" Marley asked tears spilling form her eyes.

"You figure it out, you thought you were old enough to have sex and get pregnant well then your old enough to figure this out and whoever the hell knocked you up, your his problem now." Her dad yelled back.

"Mom please" Marley begged her mom but her mom just sat there crying and she wouldn't look at Marley. With tears streaming down Marley's eyes she ran upstairs to pack her things. She knew her parents would be pissed but she never thought they would kick her out. An hour later Marley finished packing the things she really needed, she couldn't just pack up her whole room. Once Marley finished, with dry tears she made her way downstairs. She hoped maybe her mom talked her Dad down or that her Dad calm down to change his mind. She walked to the doorway to find them waiting.

"Your mother and I discussed some things, you can keep the car since it was a gift, and here's some cash to help start you off" Her dad said giving her some cash. This was it, they were really kicking her out. Marley started to walk out the door when her mother grabbed her for a hug. Marley didn't hug back, why would she her mom was letting this happen. Marley shrugged out of the hug and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove off. Marley didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go to Unique's or Sugar's house because they would need answers she wasn't ready to give. Jake's? no she couldn't just show up on his doorstep and announce she's pregnant. Not like that. Marley then decided on a motel on the outskirts of Lima. Luckily Sugar got her a fake Id for her 17th birthday. Marley never thought she would actually use it, especially for a motel. Once she got a room and settled in Marley laid on the bed, she wanted to cry but she felt like she cried out all tears already. Marley put her hand on her stomach. There was a baby in there, her baby, and she might not be able to keep it. Abortion was out of the question but keeping it? Marley wanted nothing more than to keep the baby but how could she raise a baby with no place to stay, with school and no job. Even if Jake helped how could they raise a baby in high school. She had to do what is best for the baby, even if that meant giving it away.

The following morning Marley left the hotel for school. She held her head strong she had to keep her head high, don't let anyone see what she's really feeling. Today she was going to tell Jake. A part of her was scared that he was going to react badly like her parents did. What if he yelled at her too? Marley shook her head it didn't matter he deserve to know and to decide what he wants to do. If he wanted to help or not. Marley already decided if it came to it she would give the baby for adoption, she came to terms that this was the most logical option at this point. Marley thought it all through it worst came to worst, she would have to ask one of her friends if she could stay with them for the time being or she would stay at the hotel and get a job to pay for. Marley also knew there was families that would pay for all the baby's needs for adoption, Marley had no insurance or could afford it so that's a option. But first thing is first is that she had to talk to Jake.

Marley waited until their free period. She saw Jake by his locker talking to Ryder. Marley took a deep breath and walked up to them. Ryder signaled Jake to let him know I was there. Jake turned around with a surprised face.

"Marley, hey" Jake said.

"Um hi, uh can I talk to you?" Marley asked.

"Yeah sure" Jake said. "I'll catch you later dude" Jake said to Ryder giving him a fist bump. Ryder gave Marley a smile and walked away.

"So what's up?" Jake asked

"Uh can we go somewhere more private?" Marley asked. She didn't want to tell him this with wandering ears roaming the hallways.

"Yeah sure, lead the way" he said.

Marley led Jake to the auditorium, it was a place she liked to go to and think. She's always wanted to sing on that stage but never had the courage to, in case someone walked in on her. Once they walked on the stage Marley turned to look at Jake trying to put the words in her head that she was going to tell him but he spoke first.

"Is this about the night at the party?" Jake asked.

"um yeah sort of" Marley said fidgeting with her shirt.

"I wanted to talk to you about that night, when I tried your ran away, I thought maybe you wanted nothing to do with me after what I did" Jake said looking at the ground shamefully. "Look Marley I just need you to know that what happen that night was not my intention, I didn't plan to get you drunk and have.. have sex with you" Jake paused. "I just wanted to get to know you, talk to you and then we drank too much and it got carried away, I'm just.. I'm sorry, I don't get girls drunk to have sex with them, that's not how I do things and I'm so sorry I did that too you" Jake confessed to Marley.

Marley listened at watch Jake as he spoke. She had doubted his intentions about that night but with the look of guilt on his face she believed he never intended what happened that night to happen like that.

"Jake, it's okay, I believe you, and it's not all your fault okay, I decided to drink that night, and if I remember correctly I kissed you first" Marley said to him.

"Yeah but I took it farther"Jake said.

"And I let you" Marley countered back. "Look yes I wasn't in the right state of mind but so weren't you okay, so stop blaming yourself, we were both at fault for what happen that night and the consequences" Marley said, saying the last part quieter but she was sure Jake would hear.

Marley took a deep breath. "Jake I... I'm pregnant."

Marley watched Jake's expression. He took a breath that got stuck in his throat. He didn't say anything he just stood there with a shock look on his face.

"I um, don't expect anything from you, I mean I have plans and stuff so if you don't want anything to do with it, its okay, I just felt like you deserve to know." Marley said hoping he would speak soon.

Jake blinked a couple times. He let out a shaky breath. "I um okay, yeah..yeah I um should know yeah, sorry I just um have a lot thoughts going to my head and I... have to go, I have to go think, I'll um talk to you later k" Jake said as he turned and left.

Marley stood there as Jake left. Okay well that didn't go as bad as she thought it would. She got some answers from that night and well he didn't yell at her so that's a start. Marley went to her next class after the bell rung. Her friends kept asking what was wrong but she just dodged their questions. Through out the rest of the day she didn't see Jake, even in her last class she had with him, he was not there. Maybe he went home. After school ended Marley went back to the motel. She did her homework, got take out for dinner, and took a shower as she got ready for bed. She closed her eyes to sleep hoping Jake would come to school tomorrow and talk. She needed to start making decisions on the baby and she needed to know if he wanted be apart of those decisions.

* * *

**K so this is the first chapter, the next chapter will be start on Jake's pov. I hope you guys like the story so far. I'll try to keep this story updated by a week to 2 weeks. Let me know what you guys think so far :)**


End file.
